


Vixen

by SapphicNight7



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Drunk Adora (She-Ra), F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicNight7/pseuds/SapphicNight7
Summary: Adora's expectations of a normal vacation at Mexican resort are dashed as she inadvertently becomes a stowaway on a certain heterochromia eyed pirate's ship.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

The moment the ping went off, she threw herself at the door, pushing the handle down and finally allowing them into the room. She waddled forward, balancing her bags on top of each other. 

"Ughhh," She heard a soft womp from Glimmer falling onto the bed. "I can't believe the elevator broke. Isn't this supposed to be a 5 star hotel?" 

"It wasn't that bad, Glim. We could use the exercise anyway," Bow dropped his bag on the floor as Adora passed him. 

"Ugh, whatever." 

Adora ignored them to start organizing the layout of the bags in the corner. 'The clothes bag goes near the vent, the work bag next to the desk, and the toiletries belong in the bathroom area.'

As she turned to take the last bag to the bathroom, she saw Glimmer laying on the white double bed with her duffle bag thrown sideways on the floor. Bow was at the dresser humming to himself and pulling out chargers for their phones. 

Adora quietly scoffed at that. She packed 4 spare batteries for her phone to ensure she never had to plug her phone in and waste their precious vacation time. 

Laying out her bag, she checked herself in the mirror. Her poof was still perfectly in line. The tank top Glimmer made her wear was not professional at all but still looked pristine white, and she had to admit it did show off her well toned arms. They were a little red and puffy from her workout but it was barely noticeable. They may have made her promise not to workout while on the vacation but a little seated exercise during the plane ride wouldn’t hurt. Satisfied that everything was in order, she shot some finger guns at herself and stepped out into the main room area. 

Bow was now laying on the bed to Glimmer's left. It almost looked like they were going to fall asleep just laying on the end of the bed. Adora could understand that. It was a tiring trip even without her using her work bag as a weight on the plane. 

… But now was not the time for rest. Sweeping over to her work bag, she unzipped a pocket and pulled out 3 wallet-sized laminated cards. 

"Okay, guys!" Adora smiled as they jumped. They were gonna be so happy with this. If they didn't immediately hate it. "I know you said I didn't need to plan everything out for this. But…" Glimmer rolled her eyes. "I called the resort and got information and times on every event that’s going to happen while we're here. Now I crossed out anything that obviously we wouldn't be interested in. The colors indicate what events are happening in that time slot. I printed out 3 cards so we can all keep one in our wallets." 

She leaned back to take a breath as she held out the cards for them. Glimmer's face was unreadable and Bow looked more worried than anything. This was looking to be a failed pitch. Thankfully she did have a backup plan she could-

"Okay, sounds good."

"R-really?"

She gawked at Glimmer. Adora never expected that she would approve without having a fit about it. Even Bow looked shocked at Glimmer's response. Normally Bow would be the first onboard and help convince Glimmer of Adora's ideas. 

Glimmer stood up from the bed with a light smile. "Adora, I appreciate that you care so much that you did all this to try and make the vacation perfect. Can I see the cards?" 

She felt like crying, this was easily the best day of her life. She could only dream of a day when Glimmer would be happy about her need to organize and plan everything out. But it's happening. 

"Yeah, of course," Adora handed the cards over, her eyes tearing up from the joy. 

And then it was torn from her heart. 

Glimmer's happy smile changed, Adora saw the smirk of the devil and Glimmer ran to the window, yanked it open, and threw the cards to the wind before Adora or Bow could even think to stop her. 

"No!! Glimmer, why would you do that? Even if you don't care about them, why would you throw them away?" Adora ran across the room and threw herself out the window to chase the cards, only held inside by her waist on the windowsill. She could see her beautiful color coded cards cutting through the air down onto the tourists below. 

"Adora, no!" 

Suddenly, she felt a tug as she was pulled back into the room and the window was slammed shut. 

Adora could only stare at the pink haired devil before her. If she was ashamed of throwing her painstaking work away, she didn't show it.

"That was a warning, Adora." Glimmer stood, hands crossed behind her back giving her the look of some kind of supervillain. "I know you have at least two other plans hidden away. This is what happens to every single plan you pitch. If you try to show us a presentation on your work laptop, it's out the window. Any other documents, paper mache constructions, and otherwise? Out the window. This is a vacation. We are not following a schedule or planning everything out every step of the way."

She felt a hand on her shoulder as Bow said, "I don't agree with Glimmer's method but this is a vacation. Let's just relax. We can go down to the beach, enjoy the sun, and maybe go swimming. We can work out what we want to do as we go, okay? And if you want, you can tell us about some of the cool events when they’re close to happening." 

Glimmer smiled at her as she walked over to Bow. "Yeah. I'm sure you have them all memorized by now so you can just tell us when it starts. And you can go to all of them if you want. Bow and I won't mind if you go at it alone here and there."

Adora sighed. There was no way out. Her painstakingly made custom plans specifically designed to get their approval and be as "go with the flow" as possible had failed her. 

"Okay yeah, that sounds good."

Bow and Glimmer beamed at her which did make her feel a bit better about the whole thing. 

Glimmer clapped her hands together suddenly. "Okay! Beach time!" 

Waves lapped at the wooden sides of the ship as it cut through the water. The wind pushed at greying sails and caused the rainbow flag to sway idly. 

She could see the blurry shore in the distance as they approached. Holding the wheel, she looked over the ship. Lonnie was leaning on the rail running along the starboard side. Rogelio and Kyle didn’t seem to be on deck but that wouldn't be an issue. Lonnie looked up to her and all it took was a simple nod to get the message across. She watched idly as Lonnie grabbed the radio hanging at her waist.

“Lonnie to Kyle and Rogelio. Get on deck, we’re getting close.” 

Catra yawned as she waited. It was looking to be standard docking procedure. She saw the familiar pair step through the cabin doors and talk to Lonnie out of her earshot. After a moment they went to work. 

Kyle shakily grabbed the ropes and climbed the mast far too slowly for Catra. After months of doing this, you'd think he'd have gotten over it. He disappeared from view behind rope and sails and Catra looked back to the others. Lonnie was running through the various ropes securing the sails in position and shifting a few of them around and checking for wear.

She couldn't see Rogelio, but she well knew where he'd be. The sail control panel was situated behind her where the mute man was likely standing already. 

"Lonnie to Kyle and Rogelio, the rigging is all set on my end. Kyle, are you good up there?" 

"-le to Rogelio and- and Lonnie, I'm almost there. But a-a seagull is attacking me again." 

Catra couldn't help laughing as she leaned against the wheel of the ship. Was it a waste to have someone throw crackers up there everyday? Debatable. Was it worth it? Absolutely. Wiping tears from her eyes, she barely heard Kyle's confirmation of the rigging. 

Standing back up, she looked towards the shore. Mentally measuring it out, she turned around to see Rogelio manning the panel ready for her call. 

"Take us to half and we'll drop them entirely in about 10 minutes. I'll let you know if there's a change."

The broad man gave her a lazy salute and started pulling at the various levers. Catra smirked as she turned around. It was good to be the captain.

She watched from behind the wheel as the motors activated and rope was pulled and moved across the web of connections. Slowly dirty grey sails shifted and folded up. The early morning sun peeked through as the sails were lowered and hit her in the eyes. With a groan, Catra put a hand up to block the sun. 

Looking at the sails, she realized they were well over half lowered. She couldn't really blame Rogelio even as the desire to give him snark built. She knew more than any of them knew how finicky Entrapta's devices could be. 

"Rogelio! Make it 20 minutes, the sails went further than we wanted," she said without turning.

She felt the deck shake and the quiet stomp of acknowledgement behind her. Good. Turning the wheel to the left for a moment, she leaned her body against it and felt the warm sun on her face as she closed her eyes and waited. 

… 

Catra looked out at the pier as they approached. It seemed like she needed to move to the right a bit more. She glanced up and saw the sandy speck where she expected him to be. Doesn’t hurt to check. Looking over the side again at their angle, she grabbed the radio off the stand to her right.

“Kyle, are we aligned with the dock?”

The radio blasted into her ears the moment she released the button nearly causing her to drop it.

“Scorpia to Catra. You’re supposed to say your name so we don’t get confused.”

Catra growled as she held the radio up to tell her off. She hit the button but immediately let go and set the radio down. She knew better. A headache started to build and she rubbed her eyes for a moment in irritation. Then she took a deep breath and picked the radio back up. 

"Catra to Scorpia. I understand what you're saying but it doesn't matter who was asking Kyle if we're lined up."

"Scorpia to Catra, but it's the principle of it. If you don't do it now, it could become a habit and then no one knows what's going on and everyone's confus-" 

Catra dropped the radio away from her face, exasperated. She hit the button on the radio again to speak over Scorpia.

"Scorpia, stop, I need to know how far off we are before it's too late and I can't adjust. Catra to Kyle, how far off are we?" 

"I think we're about, uhhh, 15 degrees off? No, uh, I think it's 10. Oh shoot, Kyle to Captain, I mean, Catra."

Catra could feel everyone on the ship sighing. Sometimes, she wondered if Rogelio would finally speak if only to yell at his boyfriend. 

"Catra to Kyle, just tell me when I'm straight."

She turned the wheel to the left slowly as they got closer to the pier. Off to the side there was a snort of laughter from Lonnie standing below her on the main deck. 

"You'll be waiting a long time for that one!" 

She growled in response.

Grabbing a leftover mini muffin off her tray, she chucked it at Lonnie just barely missing her. 

"Hey! I'm not picking that up, Catra." 

Catra was deciding whether another muffin was necessary when the radio crackled to life.

"Kyle to Catra, we're lined up captain."

Ugh, finally she straightened the wheel out and watched as they approached the pier.

A few minutes crawled by before their ship had reached the end of the dock and was slowly moving in. 

"Catra to Rogelio, you can drop anchor." 

Leaning back off the wheel, she reached arms up into the air, stretching and causing bones to pop in her back. She should really put a chair up here but a chair wasn’t particularly befitting of her image as captain. With a sigh, she dropped down the stairs to see Rogelio jump over the rail to the pier to tie them off. It seemed to Catra like he did it just to show off for Lonnie. 

"Hey Lonnie." The woman turned from her boyfriend confused for a moment. "I'm gonna go to my room, you got the ship under control?"

Lonnie smiled back at her. "Yeah, don't worry about it."

Catra shrugged and walked over to the captain's quarters. She smiled as she heard Lonnie repeating that dumb quote to Rogelio. "Look at me, look at me. I'm the captain now." 

"You're not the captain now, you're just the hired labor!" She yelled with a grin before closing the doors on the room. 

The room was set up in a way starkly contrasting the rest of the ship. It had the main area with a simple couch, a desk area, and even a TV. The walls were painted a dark green over aging wood. It had taken her hours to sand it down enough to paint, even with power tools. 

She never thought she'd get used to the place but it certainly felt like home now. Catra walked past the TV into her room to flop down the soft mattress. It was just after noon but the warm weather threatened to send her under into sleep. 

But she had things to do today.

'Hopefully someone to do,' She snorted to herself.

Getting up, she went to her sparsely decorated dresser to get changed. She couldn't help but look at what was on it though. Two pictures. One of her and Scorpia; one of her, Scorpia, and Entrapta all dressed up in pirate gear. She had been wholeheartedly against the idea at the time. She nearly came to blows with Scorpia when the woman had shoved her into all the clothes. But when the picture came out and Catra looked in the mirror. Well, Scorpia seemed to have an eye for fashion. 

Pulling open a drawer she grabbed out some of her most swashbuckling clothes. She threw them on quickly and looked in the mirror. Oh yeah, she felt good. She had a black tricorn hat sitting skewed just a bit on her short messy hair. Since it was gonna be a warm one, she only put on a white sleeveless unbuttoned shirt and a black vest to keep it from opening too much. She had one belt loose around her hips and a belt to hold a sword she didn't have. And finally, leather pants and black custom steel-toed boots. Even with the heat, some things were worth being a bit warm. Satisfied she was looking the part, the captain exited the ship. 

… 

With the ship docked and the gangway secured in place, Catra sauntered down it. She saw Scorpia and Lonnie standing on the dock and chatting as she walked up. 

“Everything secured?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, what do you think? Of course it is.” Lonnie smiled at her. It threw her off a bit. She still hadn't gotten used to people actually smiling at her. 

“Kyle locked our stuff up and Rogelio went down to start wheeling up the cargo. I'll be heading down too in a moment. ."

Catra patted her on the shoulder. "Good, can you guys get in touch with the new customer? Entrapta was saying something about a company wanting cargo moved, pronto."

"Yeah, I can do that. But why aren't you doing it?" Lonnie leaned back with a hand on her hip. The look in her dark eyes told Catra she was busted. Lonnie was gonna call her for exactly what she was trying to do. "You aren't planning on-" 

"Hey! Wildflower!"

Catra was saved by her best friend yelling as Perfuma walked down the gangway with a smile. 

"Hey Scorpia, Lonnie, Captain Catra." She said with a bright smile and at each of them. Catra found that whole thing weird but she was willing to ignore that.

"Oh wow, captain you look really handsome today." Perfuma latched onto Scorpia's arm and gushed. 

She couldn't help but give Perfuma a icky smirk back. "Thanks. That's exactly what I was going for." With a snap of her fingers, she gave them all finger guns as she backed away. "Anyway, I'm gonna go take care of some stuff. We'll take back off tomorrow assuming we have cargo. Later!" She turned and ran laughing down the pier to the resort area. Lonnie had tried to call her out but Catra made sure that she never had the chance.

"Now, time to hit the beach." 

Adora shifted again tapping her legs with cupped hands creating little pops. She absently felt frustration building from her left side. But it makes sense. Relaxing is proving to be hard work. Focusing on nothing was also difficult. Clouds were boring and the sun was burning hot on her skin. "Humm haaaaa hhnnnnh" She was starting to realize how fun mouth noises could be. So many different sounds could come out that aren't even words. It sort of sounded like she had a nice rhythm going between the pops and hums she was making. Maybe she should try to be a musician? 

"Adora! What are you doing?" Oh, it had slipped her mind that Glimmer was laying beside her. And now she seemed to be immensely frustrated with her. The twitch in Glimmer's eye told her that there was no correct answer to the question. Her best option was to apologize for whatever she did wrong, probably the noises made while relaxing now that she thought about it. 

"Relaxing." Swizzle sticks why did she say that? Glimmer's eye continued twitching. 

"You call that weird biddly boop relaxing?!" 

Her face twisted up in a look that asked Adora 'Are you an idiot?'. Next to her, Bow sat up still holding Glimmer's hand. 

"Calm down, Glimmer. Adora, we all know you have trouble relaxing, why don't you go for a swim or over to the bar. The flyers said they have really good specialty drinks and one might help you relax." 

Adora nods at that. Anything was better than trying to relax like they were.

Glimmer's fury seemed to be lost as she whipped her head around to look at him. 

"Bow, that is a terrible idea. She's a lightweight. It'll be 15 minutes before someone's gonna bring her to us completely shit faced."

Adora opened her mouth to call her out when Glimmer cut her off. "Ugh I know I'm sorry I'll put it in the swear jar when we get home."

Smirking Adora started to get up. "A drink sounds good anyway. Do you two want anything?" The pair quickly shook their heads at her. Seeing her looking towards the beachside bar, Bow smiled at her and said, "Take it easy. You know your limits and remember bread is good if you feel a bit too buzzed."

She smiled back, "Pssh, you know me, I don't get drunk that easily." Giving them a small wave she trudged up the beach.

… 

She leaned into the bar pushing herself as far into the cool shade of the leafy roof as possible without being on the other side of the bar. She noticed a few guys laughing at the other end of the bar nursing drinks. It reminded her of work. The guys around the office would always hang out in the break room drinking coffee and talking. A man wearing a white resort shirt broke her out of those thoughts as he stood behind the bar across from her. 

"How can I help you?" 

Adora jumped at this, she really should've been looking at the chalkboard menu before now. Although as she looked at it, she only found it more difficult to choose. The writing was scuffed up and difficult to read in the lighting. "Uhhh, so what would you suggest?" 

"We have fresh fruit smoothies." He said. He stared at her with a bored look on his aged face. 

'well that was helpful' "I was thinking more like.." She held up her hand with her thumb and pinky finger held out and mimed like she was drinking from it. "you know? Like alcohol." Adora gave a nervous laugh as the guy showed no amusement. 

"I'm gonna need to see an ID."

"Ugh, I'm 24 isn't it obvious I'm old enough?" He continues to stare at her with clear doubt. She grumbled lightly as she popped the buttons on her cargo shorts to grab her wallet out. Sliding the ID across the counter she waited as the bartender looked at it far closer than he should need to. Does she look that young to him? 

He slid the ID back to her and said, "Margaritas, Mojitos, Pina Coladas, those are the most popular."

Adora scoffed as she put her card back and pressed the button shut on her shorts. "Do you have anything unique? My friend said you had specialties." The bartender paused for a moment and sighed. "Today's special is Krazy Blue. It's got blue raspberry vodka, lemon vodka, and some lemonade in it. I wouldn't suggest it though. It's very strong."

"Oh ho ho ho. You think I can't handle it? Try me. Make one up buddy." Who did he think he was? Who did he think she was?

Before she could get angrier the stone faced man dropped a glass in front of her filled nearly to the brim with clearish blue alcohol and containing a tiny umbrella. She didn't need to pick it up to smell the blue raspberry flavor. It smelled like the blue raspberry syrup she always loved on snow cones. Grabbing it she slowly raised the glass unsure if how bad it was gonna be. Taking a breath she raised the glass and took a drink. 

The taste surprised her. It was just blue raspberry lemonade. She set it down nearly got loud with the bartender for serving her a non alcoholic drink, but then the smell and aftertaste caught her. Adora's face burned and she coughed quietly as the bite of it hit her. 

She took another drink, enjoying the flavor. It was actually really good she was finding. She wasn't more than a few gulps in and she found there wasn't an aftertaste anymore. 

When the glass emptied, Adora barely felt anything out of the ordinary. For supposedly being sooo strong it wasn't doing anything for her. Barely thinking about it she pushed the glass towards the bar side of the counter. 'I probably should just head back to them. Maybe they'll want to go play some volleyball or something.'

Turning from the bar, Adora started to get up when she spotted it. Some random guy was talking to his friends, more importantly he was gesturing towards a section of the colorful laminated card he was holding. She wanted to get up and grab it immediately, take back her hard work from the punk kid who dared steal from her. 'Except, he didn't'.

Adora turned back to the bar. It did make her a bit happy that someone seemed to like her work. She thought for a moment as she sat there. Maybe she'd stay at the bar for a bit longer. She wasn't really buzzed yet anyway.

"Hey! I want another one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello y'all hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Don't worry more us coming and this won't be abandoned. Chapter 2 is already in the oven. Anyway, please tell me whatcha think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yargh! This be chapter 2!

Chapter 2

Adora slammed the glass down on the table with a loud thunk. She hadn't meant to use so much force putting it down, but she was finally starting to feel the warm buzz that she had been looking for. Three drinks in and she only just started feeling it. Either it was weaker than the dumb bartender claimed or Bow and Glimmer were wrong about her supposed weakness with alcohol. Probably both. Adora smiled, staring at the bottles of liquor behind the counter. It was time. She was ready to relax and have fun.

Planting her hands on the wooden bar top, she jumped up onto her feet. The world spun and her head felt like it was floating in a bubble as she stumbled. Okay, maybe she underestimated her drunkenness by a bit but being a bit more drunk would last her longer. 

Stumbling on the sand, Adora walked away from the bar until she was standing at the edge of the beach. She needed to get back to Glimmer and Bow. As she looked around her mind got a bit fuzzier and she swayed absently. She was certain Bow and Glimmer should still be where they were earlier. Although, she was struggling to remember where that was. 

She suddenly burped and couldn't help but snort at herself. She didn't know why but it was just that funny. Adora also noticed she had been waving her arms around the entire time she had stood there. But in a flash of brilliance, she had a plan. She would walk down the beach and eventually they would appear. Trying to take her first step turned into immediately tripping and falling flat on her face.

Getting up onto her hands and knees made her head spin more. Sand had gotten into her mouth and had immediately prompted her to start coughing and spitting all over the sand. Why'd she try to eat the sand? She started laughing as she fell over onto her back. The world spun and her stomach hurt but the clouds looked so pretty and fluffy she forgot about the nausea. 

A shadow covered her view of the wonderful clouds and Adora screamed and flailed her arms. "Hey! I was watching that!" 

"Adora? Is that you?" 

Adora squinted at the lady standing over her and thought for a moment. 'Adora? Wait that's me' 

"My names Adora, too!" She clapped her hands. This was so exciting, she never thought she'd meet someone else named Adora. Blinking up she got a better look at the other Adora. 

"Ahh! Adora, you're a pirate!" She pointed an accusing finger at the woman. She could see the woman was talking but the words were weird and didn't make sense. Oh wait, yes it did. She asked if she was okay.

"Of course I'm ‘kay. I'm a pirate! Oh my Gooddd where's my ship?" She flailed again and stood up. She needed to get to her ship. Wait, the other her. The other Adora looked upset. She probably was worried about the ship too.

"Hey. Hey! HEY!" She screamed at herself. However, she now noticed the other Adora didn't look like her at all. This was betrayal and also a word she couldn't remember. She needed to get to the ship and the false Adora would walk the plank. She looked up and the betrayer was staring at her confused. 'Oh yeah.' 

"Take me to ship lackey. Then you'll walk the plank like the thing you are! That'll show her." 

The other lady looked confused for a moment but Adora saw a ball on the beach. She needed the ball. She started towards it on shaky feet when suddenly she wasn't on her feet anymore. And she was looking at the sand. 'Whaa, am I flying?' 

Adora held her arms out like an airplane as she felt the wind hitting her arms. Then out of nowhere, there was a lady with blonde hair talking to her. "Hiiiiiii." She waved to the other pirate. Looking up a bit she realized she was on a pirate ship. 

Adora pointed at the woman and said, "Make fake me walk the plank!" The person was giving her a weird look and the world spun. She suddenly realized she wasn't flying anymore. 'Someone must've taken it.'

She leaned back to get a look at the thief as everything went dark. 

…

The beach was sparsely populated compared to when Catra was around during spring break. Her first stop was the bar. She walked over slowly, looking around for any cute blondes who might be interested in seeing her boat. 

She'd be lying if she said she didn't have a thing for blonde hair and muscles but they were a rather rare combo around this port. The most she saw on the trudge over to the beach side bar was some scummy guys staring at her. The looks made her want barf before she curb stomped them. But she was better than that, now. Well, that and she was already more familiar with the cops than she should. 

The bar stand was mostly empty with the stone faced bartender leaning against the back counter with his arms crossed. 

"Hey, Daniel. How's it going?" Catra said in Spanish as she leaned against the counter with a smug smile. He barely looked at her but smiled. 

"I am well. I take it you are good, too?" 

Catra smiled, "Yeah I'm feeling pretty good today. The trip was boring but I'm glad to be back on land." She threw a 20 peso coin onto the counter. "Mind grabbing me a bit of tequila? You can keep the change." 

Daniel grabbed the coin off the counter And turned to the shelf, grabbing a bottle off. "How generous. Is the cargo business doing that well for you?" 

He dropped a red solo cup in front of her. 'Ah he knows me too well'

"Yeah, there are a few big companies contracted for government jobs around the area that can't afford standard cargo carriers, So, we've been running it cheaper than the big companies."

Daniel leaned back against the bar, twisting the coin in his fingers. "Smart girl. That's a good way to make a living out there."

She smiled and leaned back against the bar. The tequila burned as she took a drink and looked over the beach. Couples were everywhere, although that hardly surprised her. This was a wildly romantic place. Warm weather, soft sand; who wouldn't want to be here with their partner? 

Catra took a long drink. Picking through people on the beach one by one, she saw no contenders. But something did catch her eye. Bright pink hair attached to a short, angry Asian woman. The woman didn't look angry but Catra was certain she had to be. Her reasoning eluded her for a beat before suddenly hitting her. 

"Glimmer… Wait. If she's here, then..."

"Catra, are you okay?"

She turned absently to Daniel who had broken his stoic look to give her one of concern. 'How the hell am I supposed to be okay?' It felt like the world was spinning and she would throw up. 

Catra rubbed her face. She needed to calm down and get back to the ship and leave. 'Just stay calm and don't run into her on the way back. Easy, right?' She took a few deep breaths and steadied herself against the bar. 'Oh yeah, alcohol, that'll help'

Taking a long gulp she put the cup in the trash. "Thanks for the drink but I actually gotta go now." 

She waved at him as she turned and ran. The faster she got back, the less likely she'd have to face her crush and possibly be pushed into a conversation that wouldn't lead into confessions of said crush. 

She made it to the dock out of breath and dizzy. Chugging the alcohol and running was proving to be a bad idea but she pressed on until she was up the gangway. 

There Catra saw Kyle, Lonnie, and Rogelio sitting at a table with sandwiches and uno cards. Walking up, Catra was huffing and puffing as she tried to regain her breath. The three stared at her in concern. 

"Hey-hey, Captain. The customer g-got their stuff and we already loaded the next shipment." Kyle said, staring at the table. 

"Oh good, that's good, so good." Catra bent over and put her hands on her knees as she breathed. 

"Uhh, are you okay, Catra?" Lonnie said. 

"Hoo ha hoo, yeah, why does everyone keep asking me that?" 

"Well you look kinda-" 

"How does Rogelio play uno?" Catra interrupted between breaths while staring at their cards on the table. 

"Wait wha-" 

"Nevermind. We need to, hah, leave. Finish your food and let's get undocked."

Catra turned to go find a spot to collapse at as Lonnie followed her. 

"What do you mean leave? We only just got here." She looked irritated and Catra could understand. But Catra had inside information. 

"Well, now we need to leave. It's an emergency. Can't talk about it." Catra dropped onto the deck near the stairs leading up to the wheel. "Is everyone else still on board?" 

Lonnie dropped a hand to her hip, looking at Catra. "Ohh kay then. Yeah, everyone's on board. They aren't gonna be happy about this, though. Hell, I'm not happy about it." She sighed, "We're gonna finish our food and then we'll get the ship ready to leave. That sound good to you, Captain?"

Catra sighed as she leaned against the wall, "I'm sorry. I- that's- uh. Thanks. Lonnie." 

The woman looked shocked for a moment before smiling, "Yeah, no problem, Captain. But I wanna hear about this later." She walked back to their table setup, leaving Catra to sit quietly.

Catra smiled, 'Lonnie is a good friend.'

…

The first thing that registered to her was pain. The second thing was how thirsty she was. 

Adora lifted her head off the pillow and looked around with bleary eyes. The room was mostly dark, except what appeared to be a nightlight off the side of the bed. The light showed a brown wooden door that confused her. She knew it should be the white of the hotel room, But everything was fuzzy, so she accepted it must be. 

Looking around, Adora saw a night stand with a water bottle on it. She grabbed it and took a big swig before setting it back down. Rolling over, she let her head hit the pillow and unconsciousness take over. 

When she woke again, Adora tried to roll over to fall back asleep. Sun hit her in the eyes, startling her. 'Wha-' She turned away from the light and opened her eyes to see a wooden ceiling. 

Blinking the sleep away from her eyes, it registered to her that the ceiling didn't look like the hotels. She jolted up and looked around. The room was tiny with a circular window on the wall to her right and the door to her left and at the foot of the bed was a dresser.

Adora looked out the window and saw the ocean. There was no land visible, just lazy waves. Panic filled her as she backed away. 'What happened to me? I was just drinking and- and…'

"The bartender must have spiked my drink." She said aloud before slapping a hand over her mouth. 'Oh God, that means…' She'd been kidnapped. 

Panic gripped her as she got out of the bed.  
'Oh no no no, what do I do? Okay, what do I have? They probably took my phone and wallet.' 

Adora patted her pockets and felt the familiar lumps. 'Oh. Maybe they didn't. Wait, I probably don't have signal this far out. Damn them.' She opened her phone only to see full bars of signal, twenty missed calls, and numerous texts. 

She stared at it confused. How could she have signal? She scrolled through the messages on her phone from Glimmer and Bow. She could tell at some point Glimmer had stolen Bow's phone to send increasingly aggressive messages asking where she was. Adora's finger hovered over the call button. If she had been kidnapped, she should really just bite the bullet and call them. 

She sucked some air in through her teeth and put her phone away. Maybe she would figure out where she is and what's going on before that.

Adora stepped over to the wood door. The door knob was modern but the door looked far older. Gripping it, she expected it to be locked. The handle turned easily and the door swung towards her as she poked her head out into the hallway.

She poked her head out and saw it was empty. Doors lined the walls up and down the hallway. To her right she saw there was a corner and light shining down from an angle around it. 

Taking another look to the right, she tip-toed out. Adora walked quietly down the hall until she reached the corner. She poked her head around the corner and pulled it back rapidly. There was someone there. Her heart rate spiked and she stood up straight. 

"Hey, who's there? Better not be another stowaway." 

The voice grew closer and Adora panicked. She heard the steps close in and she turned the corner to see a pirate right in her face. 

"Aaah!" Throwing a fist out, she nailed the pirate in the nose, causing them to crumple while yelling. 

"Ah, fuck, oh God, what the fuck." 

Adora watched the pirate on their knees holding their bleeding nose and swearing. It occurred to her that the pirate was a woman and she just punched her. Her panic rose and guilt appeared. Bending over, she fumbled with her hands trying to do something to help with the bleeding. 

"Oh no, I'm so sorry I- wait no, I'm not sorry."

Adora stood back up. She could barely think between the panic, and the punching, and being kidnapped. She crossed her arms and tried to stand imposingly even as she flipped back to wanting to help. But she held strong. 

"Who are you? Where are you trying to take me?" 

The woman looked up at her with angry mismatched eyes. Adora was entranced, one eye was a gorgeous bright blue and the other a dark amber that seemed familiar. The eyes blinked tears out and Adora remembered what was occurring. 

"'ho am I? Who the 'uck are you? Ah sin of a- a-" The woman stated at Adora intensely. "Adora?" 

Adora felt dizzy as she tried to think, "How do you-" 

"Adora!" 

Her head snapped back to look behind her and down the hall as a tall woman garbed in red ran at her. She flinched as the person came to a stop in front of her. Looking up, Adora recognized the face staring her down. 

"Scorpia? Wha-" 

"Ah, Catra! What happened?" 

Adora suddenly felt a sting where her shoulder and head smacked against the wall. Dazed, she saw Scorpia scooping up the pirate lady into her arms. 'Catra?' 

"Don't worry, I got you, Catra! I'll get you to Perfuma and she'll get you all fixed up." Scorpia waved Catra back and forth in her arms as Adora stared on. She couldn't hear what Catra was saying but she could see her struggling to escape and hear her nasally shrieks. 

Scorpia turned to Adora with a bright smile as Catra's struggling died instantly. She was hanging from Scorpia's arms with one leg in the air and her head upside down leaving her frizzy curls bouncing near Scorpia's waist. 

"Come on, Adora! No time to waste!" 

She turned and ran down the hall. Adora could hear Catra's screeching echo down the passageway. 

"What the hell…" 

She stared at Scorpia's back for a moment. Bringing a hand to her arm she pinched it hard. She shook it lightly, feeling the pain fade. Shrugging to herself, she walked down the hallway after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly as of posting this I haven't written a even one word for chapter 3 but fear not! More will be coming!
> 
> Thank you to anyone who reads this feel free to yell at me in the comments!


	3. Chapter 3

The room they entered was surprisingly similar to a normal hospital room. Stark white walls and stainless counters. The scent of antiseptics and other chemicals hung in the air.

Adora leaned against the wall near the door, watching quietly. Catra was obscured from view by Scorpia's large form. Next to her, the door opened and a blonde woman entered the room, quickly running over next to Scorpia. 

The three talked and shouted at the same time, leaving Adora unable to hear what exactly was being said. She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. She hadn't seen Scorpia since high school graduation. And Catra since she tried to punch the principal and was expelled senior year. What on earth were they doing on a pirate ship in Mexico? 

Adora was pulled from her thoughts by a loud crack and Catra's sudden shout. Standing up from the wall, she saw Scorpia and the blonde woman step back and away from the wounded pirate. She couldn't help but feel bad for the wounded woman. It was beginning to feel less like an intentional kidnapping, on their part at least.

Adora stepped forward to complete the loose circle that the other two had formed. Catra was rubbing her rose gently, and Adora could see a bandaid had been placed over it and tissue sticking out of one side. Adora took a few short deep breaths while the room remained silent. 

"Okay, what is going on? How did I get here? What are you two doing here? Where is here? What's going on?!" 

Adora panted for a moment staring at Catra, who simply rolled her eyes. 

"Scorpia would you mind explaining again. I'm still struggling to comprehend the levels of stupid I'm dealing with!" 

Catra crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Scorpia, who looked sheepish. She heard a fake cough to her left and saw the blonde woman glaring at Catra.

"What? I think I deserve this one." 

The woman continued her glare until Catra suddenly threw her arms up. 

"Fine! I'm sorry."

The glare disappeared with a satisfied smile. She turned to Scorpia. 

"Please go ahead, dear."

Scorpia developed a wide grin and rubbed the back of her head. 

"Thanks, wildflower. So, Adora umm heh heh." She poked her hands together nervously. "I found you at the beach. And you were, like, really drunk. I tried to ask you about your hotel and stuff but you just kept yelling your name. Then you started screaming about wanting to go to the pirate ship. And you kept hitting me. Like a lot actually, still have those bruises, ha. But uh yeah I couldn't just leave you there so I thought I'd bring you aboard and then Perfuma could help you and everything would be great! But then Catra came back and had us leave earlier and I didn't realize and I didn't know what to do so I just was waiting for you to wake up."

Adora felt vaguely numb as she stared at the large woman blankly. Scorpia took a breath and leaned back against the counter. 

"What?"

"What she means to say is, you got blackout drunk and she brought you aboard not long before we left port again. And you've been out for the last two days. Which makes all of this, that much more irritating." 

"Wh-what! Two days? That can't- no! What day is it?" 

"It's Sunday," 

Adora felt like someone was squeezing her lungs. She staggered a bit as thoughts raced through her head. 

"No, no no no, I'm supposed to be on a flight back to Bright Moon tomorrow. Catra, you're the captain or whatever? You need to turn around and take me back. I cannot miss my flight."

Catra scowled at her. 

"I don't have to do anything for you. But I was already planning on doing that. I don't want you on my ship as much as you don't want to be on it."

She sighed and pushed herself off the table. The scowl faded from Catra's face and she side-eyed Adora. With a few deft steps, she was leaning against the door frame.

"I'm gonna go talk to Entrapta and see how fast we can get this thing turned around for her majesty."

Catra moved her shoulder and seemingly fell through the doorway as she left. Adora stayed still on shaky legs processing it. 

"Uh, maybe you should go with her."

Adora turned to face Scorpia again with a confused look. 

"Like umm that way you find out what we're gonna do immediately?" 

It sounded odd, but Adora felt like she could barely think anymore. She nodded her head absently and walked out of the room to see Catra walking down the passageway slowly. 

She stared at her for a moment before jogging up to walk next to her. 

"Hey." 

Catra gave her a side-eye before she let out an exaggerated sigh.

"What do you want now? Come to tell me I have to give you 5-star dining too?" 

Adora wasn't surprised at the snarky remark.

"Actually no, I wanted to apologize for punching you. And also I do really need to get back. I have work on Wednesday."

"Oh, work on Wednesday? If that's the case, I'll go get my running shoes. Can't let you miss work."

Adora paused, unsure if it was worth trying to continue talking with the hostility being thrown her way. She looked to the wooden floor for a moment as their steps caused the wood to creak beneath them. When she looked back up she noticed Catra turn her head away rapidly. 

Catra stared at the wall, before sighing and facing her again. 

"So uh… What'd you drink to get that fucked up?" 

Adora sighed, "Ugh, I don't know what exactly happened. I had three of this crazy blue thing that wasn't even blue. I was fine until I left." 

Catra came to a stop and stared at her, eyes wide.

"Wait, crazy blue? You're kidding me. You did not drink three of that." 

"Uh, what?" 

"There is no way you drank three crazy blue's. Scorpia loves those and she blacks out after 2." She scoffed and leaned onto her back foot, "You'd probably die after just one." 

Catra started walking down the hall again, leaving Adora to stew. 

"What's that supposed to mean? I can handle my drinks. I can handle all the drinks!" 

She nearly ran into the wall next to Catra as they reached the end. Catra started laughing as she opened the door revealing a dark room. 

"Calm down, Princess. Don't wanna spook Entrapta."

Catra motioned Adora to go through the door with an exaggerated wave. As she turned to step in she saw movement coming at her. Adora jumped back just in time to dodge a desk chair barreling out of the darkness into the hallway. She heard loud, almost maniacal laughter as the chair spun around. 

A giant purple hand slapped the wall next to her and the chair suddenly pulled back coming to a rest in between her and Catra. Catra smiled, unshocked at the sudden projectile chair. Adora noticed a tiny girl with long purple hair was sitting in the chair with a massive smile. 

"Hey, Entrapta. How are you doing?"

"I am great! The new compound I'm using in my sticky hands is making them 12 grams heavier and twice as sticky! Ahahahaha. Although, it does seem to get stuck in my hair far more frequently."

Adora stared at the two, dumbfounded again. Catra had an easy smile on her face, staring at someone who was increasingly starting to seem like a mad scientist. 

"Of course it does, I'm amazed you even still have hair. Especially after that one batch."  
Catra shivered and rubbed her arm. "Anyway, let's get out of the hall. We need to talk and plan some stuff out."

"Ooo, plans? Tell me more!"

Entrapta pushed the chair back into the room, spinning and laughing. Catra gave Adora a smirk and gestured for her to go first. 

Adora stepped into the dark room. Neon lights were scattered around on messy countertops. One had a halo lamp on it and was covered in various electronic devices and pieces. A shelf was standing against the wall near that containing dozens of different colored jugs. Directly ahead of her there was an array of monitors glowing brightly, showing what appeared to be the weather. 

She stared at the messy room fit for a mad scientist when she felt Catra push past her. Snapping out of it, she moved in from the doorway. Catra took a seat near Entrapta at the desk. Adora kept her distance, standing closer to the door with her arms crossed. 

"Look uh… well, we need to turn around and get back to that port we just left. As fast as we can." 

"What? Why would we do that?" 

Catra sighed and rubbed her face. "Because Scorpia kidnapped Adora over there and now we all have to deal with it."

Entrapta suddenly spun her chair around. "So you're Adora! Oh, I've heard so much-" Suddenly, her chair was knocked over and the purple-haired girl was laid out on the floor with Catra standing with her back turned to Adora. 

"Owww, what did you do that for?" 

Catra leaned down and said something Adora couldn't hear. After some whispers back and forth, Catra went back to her chair and Entrapta got back up and returned to her computer. She looked across the monitors for a moment before turning the chair so she could face both Catra and Adora. 

"Okay, the wind currents are pushing us rapidly south along the coast of Brazil, to turn around we'd need to raise the sails and engage the outboard motors. If all went well we could get back within three days."

Adora's face fell in horror. "Three days? I'm supposed to be back to work by then. There has to be a faster way or something." 

Entrapta looked at her with a large smile. "That is the best-case scenario. Although, it requires the outboard motors to be working."

Catra sat up in her seat with a frown. "What's that supposed to mean? Didn't you fix them?" 

"Actually, I didn't. We left port so fast that I only managed to get the parts for it. I didn't even get to crack open the casing."

"Wait, then how long will it take us to get back to port?" 

Entrapta looked up to the screen and pulled out a calculator. She tapped a few buttons across it and swapped the monitors around for a moment before turning back to Catra.

"Roughly 6 days!"

Catra rubbed her face and looked like she was having a meltdown similar to the one Adora felt like she was. Catra looked up at the map for a moment before turning to face her. 

"OK hold on, what if we diverted and went to another port? Then you could just Uber up the coast to the resort. And probably get back in decent time, maybe."

The chair wheeled back in between her and Catra.

"Unlikely, between the sheer cost of traveling that distance and the numerous borders, it'd take weeks for her to navigate her way up the coast."

Adora stood still absorbing the words. She could hear Catra arguing quietly with Entrapta but couldn’t bring herself to pay attention. Staring blankly at the floor, she silently left the room. Her face was rapidly losing feeling and her hands were shaking. All she could hear was static. Breathing heavily, she sat down against the wall outside the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, sorry for the delay. Lots of stuff going on plus this one was kinda hard to write. But this bitch has survived and this fic should progress a bit better now. Thanks for your patience. 
> 
> Side note, if anyone is interested in beta-ing I'd really appreciate it. Kinda struggling with it for this story at the moment so I wouldn't be surprised if there's tons of errors I missed.


End file.
